Young Love: Dylan and Lily
by hpgirl1564
Summary: A FutureFic for Dylan and Lily, starting right after WBAZ. Please read and review. My second fanfic. CURRENTLY WRITING NEXT CHAPTER THANKS FOR HELP: Should be up soon- much love3! Story Covers all by me like?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1!**

**A/N: Okay, so here is my NEW and IMPROVED fanfic for DylanxLily. I should be updating about once a week from here on out. Don't know how long it'll go, but we'll see!Please keep in mind that the movie is now closed and I am relying on the WBAZ Wikipedia article to remember everything about the movie. Yeah. SO: here it is!**

**Oh, yeah, and: REVIEW!**

**DYLAN POV:**

Here I was: thinking about Lily again. Our first kiss had been pretty awesome. I was hoping we would kiss again, but for some reason, I didn't feel brave enough. It was like the first kiss was so cliché that it was inevitable and easy, but all the ones after it seemed forced.

My thoughts were interrupted, of course, by the girl in question walking by and smiling at me.

"Hey." She said, grabbing my hand and swinging it as she danced around.

"What are you all happy about?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"School starting next week. I'm so sick of homeschooling." She said excitedly.

"Well don't get too excited until to get there and see what public school's like for yourself." I said, "Kids can be pretty mean, believe me."

"Lily!" Kelly yelled form inside the barn, "Come help with the monkey feed!"

"Coming!" Lily yelled. She stopped and looked straight at me. "Oh Dylan, I'm not scared about school. I'm happy. You'll be with me, how could I be scared?" she said, and just easy as that, she kissed me before running off to help Kelly.

Still in awe at how easy she had made that, I looked around and noticed a figure under the barn roof.

"Dad! You were spying?" I said, embarrassed.

"Aww, but it's so sweet!" Dad said. Still, I couldn't _believe _he'd been spying on Lily and I. I mean, some things were to be kept private, you know?

"Okay, I'll stop: promise." He said. "Now come on, I want to take a walk with you."

"Ummm, okay."

We walked off towards the lion cage before he stopped, and said "You know…I've been thinking about you and Lily lately."

I was just about to answer him when far off, I heard a girl scream.

**A/N: OOOOOOHHHH! Cliff hanger! Sorry, I just had to. See you in a week. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff-hanger guys! So, I wrote my story **_**First Kiss **_**and some reviewers said it was too short (and it was), so I really tried to make this one longer, but the way it looks in Word is VERY different form the page. The page on FF makes it seem a lot shorter, so I'm really gonna try and make this chapter longer. K? Good Review please! I have anonymous reviews turned on, so even if you don't have an account, you can still review.**

She'd only been lifting up a bag of monkey feed when it happened. Kelly had left her alone in the barn to run a trip to the grocery store. How was she to know that that particular bag was holding up the broken shelf? That removing that bag would send around 50 25lb bags of feed tumbling down onto her? All she could do was scream before the last bag fell, knocking the wind out of her, and smashing onto her head.

**DYLAN POV:**

I knew that scream. Even 200 yards away, I knew it. It was a sound that could only come from Lily.

"Lily?" It was coming from the barn. I ran, tripping, and yelling.

When we reached the barn, it was all I could do not to pass out. She lay under a giant pile of feed bags, an enormous metal shelf, and she was hurt. Her eyes were up, her head tuning to look at me, tears streaming down her face.

"D…Dylan." She choked out. "The bags…they fell. Hey, where's your dad?"

I looked back. "I think he went to call an ambulance for you." I said as I reached out to grasp her hand firmly. I kissed her once, lightly, and stood up.

Using all the effort I could muster, and strength I didn't know I had, I lifted the shelf off of her and threw it aside. One by one, I lifted the feed bags until only a few remained and the EMTs had arrived.

A nurse walked out of room 45B, and said "the Lily party?" Startled by the amount of people that stood up, including but not limited to ever person that lived on or was employed at our zoo, she quickly said, "Only immediate family at this time please."

Dad and I quickly walked in, Kelly still frantically driving back from the grocery store, and saw her lying there, awake and smiling.

"Dylan! Mr. Mee!" she exclaimed.

"How you feelin' Lil'?" Dad asked carefully.

"Good, actually. They said I only had a bruised rib cage. I should be fine in about 2 days or so."

Dad's phone rang. "Hello…..Kelly!...yes, we're in 45B….No, the other building….okay, I'll be there in a second…"

"I'm going to go help Kelly find her way here. You two catch up for a minute." He said, running out.

I walked over the bed and sat down. "I guess you'll be missing the first day of school?" I asked gently.

"Yeah." She said, looking sad.

"You know, you shouldn't ditch, Lily. That's not good for your _education_." I said teasingly.

"Shut up!" she said, giggling. She leaned up to thwack me on the head, but I stopped her arm and kissed her.

"Ahem." A voice from the doorway said.

I turned around and saw Kelly. _Crap_.

"Um, I'll just go. " I said, backing out of the room.

"Yes, you will." Kelly said, turning around to give me a fake glare.

Behind Kelly's back, Lily winked at me. My brain went mushy. I didn't realize I had a goofy grin plastered on my face until I heard Lily giggling and felt Kelly give me a good-natured shove out of the room.

"Come on, Dylan. We have to get you to bed on time for school tomorrow." Dad said, putting his arm on my shoulder.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review! I tried to make it longer this time. I may not be able to update that often. I had auditions for high school all last week and I didn't have any time to write. They should be less time than this update though. Let me know what you want to see I need suggestions, I don't have anything planned except for a few details I HAVE to work in, and so all suggestions are welcome and will probably be honored.**

'**Til next time,**

**Hpgirl1564**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I didn't think anyone was reading this because I didn't get views or reviews for the longest time. I guess it's because the DVD came out this week. Here you go! It's the first day of 8****th**** grade .**

**Dylan POV**

I looked up to the door of the school building. Lily still didn't understand. School was NOT fun. Here she was blabbing to the group of girls inside the door. You know, THOSE girls. The ones who made your life miserable if you got on their bad side. I had to get her away from them.

"Okay, heh heh, we should go to your homeroom now…." I said, trying to nonchalantly give her the message that these were not friendly creatures. The main one, whats her face, looked at me.

"Oohhh! Hi Dylan!" she said loudly. "How was your summer! I heard your family bought SeaWorld!"

I sat down on a bench outside the door. "No. We bought a zoo, stupid."

"Oh! That sounds so cool!" she said, creepily sliding up to me on the bench. The rest of the pack took their cues from her and sat down to ask stupid questions. Lily was _fuming._

"Umm, gotta go! It's my _girlfriend's _I first day and I gotta show her around!" I said, quickly getting up before the smell of cheap perfume could overwhelm me. I took Lily's hand as the gossiping started and we ran down the hall, making it to our homeroom just as the bell rang.

"Thank you for arriving Mr. Mee. Who's with you?" the teacher asked. Great. She already looked at me like a troublemaker. "Um, this is my friend…"Crap, Lily was giving me a glare.. "Her name is Lily. She was homeschooled until now."

"What's wrong with you?" she said after she got her packet and sat down next to me. "Are you keeping this a secret or something?" she said, looking hurt.

"Oh, no no no. It's just that you don't really….tell teachers about these things. Trust me." Yeah. You DO NOT tell teachers.

"What do you mean?" Lily said. "It's just that.."

"Mr. Mee! Would you care to share something with the class?" the teacher screamed. Another evil glare.

This was gonna be a long year.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, so I didn't honestly think anyone was reading this, so THANK YOU for reviews. Honestly, that's what you really have to do to get updates. If an author thinks nobody is reading, they won't update BUT, I'm in a play, and our show is 2 weeks away, so I'll have rehearsals like everyday until 8pm and I'll barely have enough time to do my HW, so this might be the last update for a while. SORRY! I hope you guys understand. Now to the chapter. It's LUNCHTIME!**

**DYLAN POV**

Well, we made it through homeroom, and 2nd period. Now we had lunch. This I was afraid of. We walked hand in hand to towards the cafeteria and walked through the double-doors. Lily looked over at me.

"What should I get for lunch? I've never bought lunch from a cafeteria before! What should I get?" she said eagerly.

I laughed. "Lily, you find the item that looks the most like food. Make sure it's also the item that has the smallest grease puddle on it, then buy it and choke it down. Got it?" I said. We got in line, grabbed a tray each, and moved down to the fridge thingy to get milk.

"Oh." She said, her eagerness subdued by the dismal looking "food" array offered. "How's this?"

She set her sights on a taco. I had to warn her. "No, Lil. Ever heard of 'pink slime'? Just get the salad. That should be decent."

"Okay." We both picked up "salads" and paid, Lily thumbing through her ratty pink Vera Bradley wallet.

Turning around to re-enter the lunchroom, we realized another problem. We had nowhere to sit. There wasn't even an empty table where we could go and talk. We walked awkwardly through the cafeteria trying to find nice looking people.

"DYLAN!" a high annoying voice said.

"Dylan, I think that girl knows you. Is that somewhere we could sit?" lily said, clueless.

I looked over. Of course, it was that girl from this morning. Hannah Leinz.

"No!" I said, a little too forcefully. Seeing the hurt look on Lily's face, I quickly backpedaled. "Those are not the people we want to associate ourselves with. Trust me."

Out the corner of my eye, I saw that in the time it had taken to tell Lily this, Hannah had been walking towards us.

"Dylan! You should come sit with us. I saved a seat for my boyfriend, but we broke up this morning after I talked to you, so you can sit there! Oh, and you can come too, whatever." She finished, looking at Lily with a glare.

"Umm" I said, stalling for time. I really didn't want to sit there, but you just don't refuse the popular girl.

"Sure. We can sit with you." Lily said. "That's too bad you broke up with your boyfriend. Me and Dylan have been together for 3 months now. How long had you guys been together?"

I loved her even more in that single moment. We made our way across the lunchtable, and all the girls(al with about 6 pounds of makeup on I must add) quickly scooted over to let me sit.

"Oh, you know, since Julianna's pool party." Hannah answered Lily, as if that explained a time frame whatsoever. I sat down, then looked around to see if Lily had anywhere to sit. The 2 girls on either side of me awkwardly scooted towards me until our thighs were touching. Awkward.

"Umm" I jumped up. "We need somewhere for Lil' to sit." I said.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, we don't even know her, so who cares?" the other one (Julianna?) said.

"And she's dressed funny." The girl next to Hannah added.

I looked up to Lily's face. Her eyes were filled with tears and her bottom lip was quivering.

"Ummm we're just gonna go and eat in the library." I said quickly.

"Okay…text me!" Hannah yelled after us as I took Lily's hand and, for the second time today, ended up sprinting down the hallway.

"In here." I said, pointing to the never-used janitor's closet I hid in to draw all last year.

She nodded, too upset to talk. I guided her to the always upturned bucket that was in the corner, sat down and pulled her into my lap.

She immediately began to cry. "They're…They're so m-mean!" she said through her tears.

"I know. I'm so sorry." I said, pulling her into a hug and pushing her hair out of the way of the dirty mop overhead.

"Am I really d-dressed funny?" she said, starting another round of sobbing.

"No. You are the most gorgeous girl I've ever known in my life. And I love you Lily Miska. You don't listen to them."

"Okay." She said, smiling now.. "I love you too."

I looked deep into her eyes, pulling her face to mine for a sweet kiss.

**A/N: Didn't know Dylan had it in him! Review! And I will update if you do I don't know you're reading it at all unless you review. And again, I have anonymous reviews enabled, so even if you don't have a account, you can review! Give me ideas! I have none right now, so yours will probably be used See you next time!**

**HPGIRL1564**


	5. AN Writer's Block Sorry!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I came down with pink eye for the 2****nd**** time in a month(fun right?) so I'm home sick today. This gives me time for another chapter at least! **

**I NEED SUGGESTIONS! Anything! Anything you submit will probably be honored. If you want, just PM me or post a review here. I'm really struggling with writer's block.**

**Thanks!**

**HPGIRL1564**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Massive MASSIVE thanks to an anon reviewer named "story ideas" that basically gave me the plotline for this chapter! Most credit goes to her I'm just writing it out! And in case you haven't noticed, we can make story covers now! What do you think of mine? I make all of them myself haha Onto the chapter(which for a change will be in 3****rd**** person now )**

Dylan and Lily finished their lunches in the janitor's closet, Dylan joking and finally tickling Lily just to get her to cheer up. After the bell rang, Dylan opened the door slyly and checked the hallway before jokingly pretending to pull out a walkie-talkie and say "All clear for preceding to 3rd period!", which of course earned him a good natured punch and "Come on, you goof!" from Lily.

Alter successfully avoiding Hannah for most of the day (besides one awkward run-in during 5th that was quickly avoided), Dylan and Lily made their way to the front of the school to collect their books from Lily's locker. She tried to pick up her math book and her English folder, but her Science folder slipped out of the heavy textbook and slipped to the ground. Picking up the folder, she noticed a trampled flyer on the ground.

"**REMEMBER THIS" DANCE**

**COMMITTEE MEMBERS NEEDED, see room 269**

**OCTOBER 18****th**

**7pm**

"We should do it! It'd be fun to do the decorations and stuff!" Lily said, stuffing the paper in her backpack and closing her locker. "I don't know Lil'. It seems pretty girly to me." Dylan replied as they walked out the front door to wait for Kelly. "It won't be. It'll be fun." Lily said, and then waved to the Rosewood Animal Park truck driving towards them. "Okay, fine. I guess it won't be that bad." Dylan replied, still wary.

As the days passed, Lily and Dylan found that working on the dance was something both of them liked very much. For Dylan it came naturally, and he designed both the dance's logo and poster. Lily found that organizing the dance and all of its 7 committee members was helping her break out of her shell and forget about Hannah and her clique.

2 days before the big night, after the final touches had been put on the preparations, Kelly was driving the two home when Dylan said to Kelly "Can we pull in over by the house? There's something I want Lily to see."

Lily looked out the truck window. "Dylan, it's dark outside, silly!"

Driving past the house, Lily looked up in awe as Lite-Brites scrounged from the Zoo's attic spelled out "L-I-L-Y-,-D-A-N-C-E W-I-T-H M-E-?" on the roof where the two liked to lay.

Kelly rolled the truck to a stop, then hopped out saying "'l leave you two alone for a bit."

Lily and Dylan jumped out. Dylan looked hopefully at Lily. "So, what do you say?"

Lily smiled sheepishly. "I'd love to go with you Dylan." she said before throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a big hug.

Dylan hugged her back, and smiled at the stars behind her.

The night of the big dance, Lily threw on her dress (dark blue with ruching in the front) and a tad bit of makeup. She did her blonde hair into an up-do and put in her ears some crystal earrings. She walked downstairs and Kelly turned around to meet her.

"Oh, Lily! You look so pretty! So grown up!" Kelly said, giving her a big hug. "Thanks, Kelly." Lily said, blushing.

Lily grabbed her shrug and sat down to wait for Dylan.

**(A/N: From this point on, things might deviate a little from the movie. Keep in mind this storyline wasn't fully developed in the movie and I honestly can't remember why lily is living with Kelly. SO, I'll just have to make it up from here, k?)**

"Lil'?" Kelly asked timidly, sitting down next to Lily. "Yeah?" she replied.

"I'm surprised you're wearing your mom's earrings. I thought you didn't like wearing them." Kelly said carefully.

"Well, I guess I thought I'd like to have a piece of Mom with me tonight." Lily replied.

"Right." Kelly said. As Kelly was getting up to go back to the dishes, there was a knock at the door. Lily opened it to find Dylan, waiting for her in a suit, although looking a bit uncomfortable.

As they danced, Dylan didn't let go of Lily's hand all night. He got up the nerve to kiss her a couple times, but they were having a nice night, safely avoiding Hannah's desperate searches for him.

Song after song came on, and they had a great time. However, the DJ started the next song, and Lily stepped away.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked, confused. He looked closer to find tears streaming down her face.

"Um…it's okay. It's just that this was the song my Mom and I used to dance around the kitchen to before the accident." Lily choked out.

"Oh…well, we don't have to dance to it if you don't want to. I'm going to go to the bathroom okay?" Dylan replied, unsure how to answer.

The second Dylan left, Lily turned around and pulled out a tissue, dabbing her eyes, and went to get some punch. Walking towards the streamer-clad table, she realized Hannah and her friends were gathered around it, whispering. All were clad in tight tube dresses and higher heels than any girl in the dance.

Lily quickly went to turn away, to go back to where Dylan would expect her to be waiting, but as Lily was turning around, Hannah suddenly leaned out of the circle and saw Lily.

"Crap." Lily said under her breath as Hannah made her way towards her.

"Hey Lily! Where's Dylan?" Hannah said, grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her towards the punch table.

"Um, in the bathroom." Lily replied. "I actually should probably um go wait for him." Lily said.

"Would you like some punch first?" Hannah asked, a bit too nicely.

"Um, yeah, but…"

The next few seconds happened in slow motion. As Lily turned around, trying to complete her sentence and say "I should go find Dylan", trying to walk away, Hannah and 2 of her friends lifted the large glass punch bowl and proceeded to pour the dark pink punch all over Lily.

After the punch had been drained, lily stood there gaping as students crowded around her. Hannah's clique, in a rush to get out of the situation, knocked over Lily, leaving her lying on the floor. A student's foot accidentally kicked her head, and lily felt dizzy.

The last thing she remembered was a thin shoe heel brutally crushing a delicate crystal earring on the floor in front of her face.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, and MUCH thanks to that anon. Sorry, this took so long, I've had finals, but now that school is out I should be able to update more, even though I do have a job this summer so….**

**Love ya!**

**HPGIRL1564**


End file.
